Persona Equivocada
by OdethHero
Summary: Amy le pide ayuda a Rouge para conquistar a sonic pero termina queriendo a alguien mas... (horrible summary) ShadAmy
1. ayuda de Rouge

-¿¡Rouge!?-decía una eriza rosa tocando a la puerta de su "amiga" -¿estás aquí?

-¿qué quieres Amy? –respondió Rouge abriendo la puerta un "pocito" irritada

-oh Rouge qué bueno que te encuentro

-Sí, sí. ¿A qué vienes?

-Necesitó tu ayuda

-¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?

-No –dijo bajando la mirada -bueno si pero no.

- ¿.-.?

-quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Sonic

-Jajajajajaja

-¡No vine para que te burlaras de mi!- respondió la eriza rosa que ahora estaba roja de rabia y vergüenza

-No no es eso –dijo la otra aguantando la risa- es que… bueno… amm… mejor olvídalo.

-Bueno si tú dices…

-…

-…

-amm ¿gustas pasar?-dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

-Claro – dijo la eriza rosada.

Ambas entraron al hogar de, la murciélago. El cual era muy bonito por cierto.

-bueno entonces bienes para poder conquistar a un erizo engreído y egocéntrico.-dijo la murciélago repasando lo hechos.

-¡Oye! –reclamo la eriza rosa defendiendo a su amado.

-bueno pero antes de comenzar ¿quieres una taza de té?

-si no es molestia

-claro que no – dijo y se fue a prepara el te

Mientras tanto la joven eriza paseaba por el lugar mirando los cuadros de joyas cuando llego a uno que le llamo la atención era el de la E.M. pero no solo estaba las esmeralda avía algo mas… más bien alguien se le hacía conocido pero estaba de espaldas es como si no supiera que le tomaban la foto…

-ya está listo el té.

-o claro ya voy –dijo la Eriza sentándose y tomando la fina taza entre sus manos.

-bueno me decías que… - la animo la murciélago.

- o si que me ayudaras a conquistar a Sonic

-bueno ya te estaba esperando.

-¿por donde empezamos?

-antes hay que ver si no le gustas ya. no hay que hacer cambios sin estar seguras de que tienes que conquistarlo y no terminar de rematarlo.

-o sea que… ¿¡ya le gusto a Sonic!?-dijo la eriza esperanzada.

-Yo no dije eso-corrigió la murciélago. La eriza cambio su mirada a una triste-pero tampoco lo contrario así que no pierdas esperanzas. La eriza sonrió.

-bueno entonces ¿qué hay que hacer para saberlo?-pregunto Amy

-Darle celos.

-¿Cómo?

-no con cualquiera con alguien mejor que El-dijo la vampiresa

-no hay nadie mejor que Son…- La vampiresa interrumpe

-Shadow…


	2. El Plan

-¡Shadow no es mejor que so…!

-¡Claro que sí!-le grito la murciélago para hacerla callar de una vez.

-¿a si? ¿En qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo Tienes? –respondió Rouge.

- mucho - dijo la eriza retándola.

-Bueno Pues Shadow es –dijo para luego aclararse la garganta como si fuera a decir un largo discurso.- Guapo, Responsable, Veloz, fuerte, Decidido,…

-¡Sonic también!

-Me falto algo

-¡Que!

-Sabe nadar – le dijo conteniendo tanto la risa que se ponía roja.

-Eso no Cuen…

-Supongo que no hablan del Faker, Ya que dijeron que sabía nadar.

-¡Shadow! –Gritaron al unísono Rose poniéndose roja y Rouge un "pocito" pálida.

Shadow solo las veía serio mientras pensaba ¿_y estas locas? _

-Digo… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Si quieres vuelvo después –dijo Shadow.

-¿Qué? No. solo me preguntaba si necesitabas algo

-No es solo que estornude ase unos segundos y no estoy enfermo así que supuse que alguien estaba hablando de mi y la única que hace eso eres tú.

-¿Qué? Pfff de donde sacas eso – le dijo Rouge fingiendo.

-Pero Rouge…-Dijo la eriza rosa.

Rouge se le lanzo encima tapándole la boca. Y diciéndole al oído…

-No digas nada.

La eriza asintió con la cabeza

-Shadow creo que hay algo para ti en la cocina ¿por qué no…?

-Se que no hay nada en la cocina solo dime que las deje a solas y listo –dijo el erizo.

-Agg bien quédate aquí abajo yo iré con Amy arriba.

-Bien. – respondió Shadow. – por cierto hola Amy.

-Hola…

-Aun así si hay lasaña. – dijo rouge.

-aja

-bueno vamos Amy.

Ambas subieron a la segunda planta mientras Shadow veía la tv en la planta baja.

-bueno Amy ¿en que estábamos?

-ah en que Shadow era "mejor" que Sonic –dijo haciendo comillas

-si bueno así que será él, el chico con el que le daremos celos.

-¿con Shadow?

-¡Achu!- se escucho en la planta baja- ¡Ya dejen de hablar de mí! – grito el erizo.

-El sabe que hablamos de él. ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle?

-El hecho de que sepa que hablamos de él no significa que sepa LO que hablamos de e.

-¿y por qué no puede saber?

-Quiero que actué natural y se vea sorprendido.

-Ohh Bueno entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

-mañana preparare un almuerzo obligare a todos a venir incluyendo a Shadow. tú serás la última en llegar cuando llegues en vez de abrazar a Sonic abrazaras a Shadow y gritaras "Shadow tanto tiempo sin verte" entonces así como es Shadow te dirá "pero si nos vimos ayer" Sonic pensara que fue en una cita y su reacción nos responderá la pregunta del millón

- ¿Cual?

-¿Está enamorado de ti?

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente….<p>

-entonces vendrás… si… está bien…. trae a Sonic… si. no importa si es amenazado… si bueno al medio día si… adiós Tails.-dijo rouge colgando la llamada

-todo está listo solo falta que lleguen todos.

Trrrn Trrrn (es el sonido de un teléfono xD)

-si quien habla-¿Rouge?

-¿Si? ¿Amy?

-si soy yo solo quería preguntarte algo

-Pues rápido que se hace tarde

- como sabré cuando llegar

-Oh cierto yo te llamare al instante cuando llegue el ultimo.

-¿y después de abrazar a Shadow que hago?

-solo lo sueltas y saludas a los demás con la mano.

- ¿y ya?

-el resto del almuerzo trata de ponerle suma atención a Shadow

-bien adiós

-Adiós

* * *

><p>-Hola Shadow que bueno que llegas bueno ire a hacer una llamada<p>

-está bien - dijeron todos. Para ser exactos: Crema y su Chao, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Shadow

Piiiiip piiiiip Piiiiip (es lo que suena cuando estás en espera xD)

-responde responde

-Rouge

-Ven ya es ora

-está bien

-adiós

-Bueno Chicos vamos acomodándonos.

-¿Donde está Amy? –pregunto Crema.

-allí viene – dijo Rouge señalando a Amy que salía de la puerta trasera hacia el patio

Todos cambiaron radicalmente sus caras cuando Amy no hiso lo que se suponía que haría o lo que ellos pensaban que aria.

-¡Shadow! –grito Amy abrazando a Shadow , bueno ahogando a Shadow

-¿pero que demoni…?-dijo Shadow intentando desesperadamente respirar.

-tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer –dijo respondiendo el abrazo para luego soltarla.

_"Qué bien se siente que te correspondan un abrazo"_ pensó Amy.

El silencio Reino.

* * *

><p><strong>No soy la mejor pero hago lo que puedo. si hay algo que no les gusta o algo ofensivo díganmelo para mejorarlo o quitarlo. Bye. <strong>


	3. el suceso

-pero que tensa está la cosa ¿no? –dijo Rouge después de que Amy soltara a Shadow.

-Te vez muy linda hoy Amy.-dijo Shadow. Viendo a Amy todos voltearon a verla y vieron su vestimenta.

-Sí. Tiene razón el señor Shadow.-apoyo crema.

-Gracias-Dijo Amy sonrojándose un poco.

Amy Llevaba un vestido como los de siempre solo que negro con bordes rojos y sus zapatos eran muy parecidos a los de Shadow.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Sonic?-pregunto Rouge

-Sí, Si. Muy bonita.-Dijo De Mala gana y sin Verla.-Ahora me podrías decir ¿a qué hora comemos? Es que tengo mucha hambre.

-Glotón. – le dijo Rouge-está bien yo traeré la comida. Por mientras acomódense.

La mesa era algo ovalada estaba debajo de una carpa blanca, con cortinas de blanco hueso transparentes en cada orilla. Los asientos estaban colocados según la estatura de cada uno y colocados en este orden: Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Crema y su chao, Knuckles, Rouge y nuevamente Shadow.

-Yo te ayudo – le dijo Amy a Rouge.

-No. Quédate aquí, ya los traigo Yo.

-Entonces Yo.-le dijo Shadow.

-Tu Tails…

-Claro yo te ayudo Rouge – le dijo Tails pero luego su cara cambio a una de alguien que está planeando algo y dijo- eh Knuckles porque no le ayudas a Rouge a Mi me duele un poco la espalda ayer trabaje casi todo el Día en el tornado.

-¡No! Mejor lo hago sola.-lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Espera yo te ayudo- le dijo Sonic- no sé porque tanto alboroto vamos Rouge.

-Está bien-dijo Rouge.

Ambos entraron a la cocina cuando ya estaban allí Sonic hablo.

-¿Rouge as Notado que Amy está un poco rara?

-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunto Rouge dándole la espalda mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-No se es que bueno ¿Viste Como anda vestida?-le dijo levantando las tapas de las ollas para ver que había adentro-parece un Shadow femenino. O ¿te fijaste que bueno… abrazo a Shadow?

-"así que son celos" ¿Celoso? Sonic-le dijo rouge sonriéndole pícaramente mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Jajajajajaja ¿de qué hablas rouge?-le dijo Sonic-eso es más que tonto.

Rouge se comenzó a poner roja de rabia. Si, le gustaban los chicos malos y que no admitían nada así como Shadow, pero este, esa chica moría por él y el ¿Qué hacia? Se reía de ella. Estaba tan molesta que comenzó a gritarle.

-Que les pasa a ustedes por más que uno haga cosas por ustedes no nos hacen caso-paro para respirar- creen que es bonito estar haciendo cosas estúpidas solo para verlos solo para llamarles la atención-respiro de nuevo – estar todo el tiempo pensando que hacer para que no olviden que existimos intentar robar la E.M. solo para verlos.-paro de golpe había halado de más había dicho algo que no debió decir.

-Amy nunca ha intentado robar la E.M. además al que vería si hace eso es a Knuckles…-había bajado la mirada porque no entendía-Knuckles…-levanto la mirada de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos-¡Tu! Te gusta Knuc…

Ella le había saltado como saltaría hacia una presa

-No digas nada o lo único que encontraran de ti son tus zapatos- le dijo ella.

El asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno vamos llevemos la comida afuera

Ambos salieron y llegaron a la mesa con todo y comenzaron a servir la comida liego se sentaron.

El almuerzo paso tranquilo. Tails hablando de mecánica y arreglos del tornado x y los demás dando sus opiniones luego crema hablando de lo lindo que seria hacer almuerzos todos los domingo y hacia asta que crema dijo algo que hiso que toda esa tranquilidad se fuera

-Amy me gusta tu nuevo vestido.-le dijo crema.

-Gracias es especial. - Le dijo Amy sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-y ¿por qué es tan especial? –le pregunto Tails.

-Es porque parece la piel de Shadow seguramente –dijo Knuckles a punto de reírse.

Todos callaron de repente Shadow se puso tenso, Amy nerviosa, Rouge algo molesta con Knuckles, Sonic solo perdió su sonrisa Tails, crema y su chao pusieron caras de miedo y Knuckles no entendía nada.

-Miren ya nos acabamos la comida Amy y si me acompañas por el postre. -Le dijo rouge a Amy para sacarlas de allí – Crema ven quiero que tu lo veas también.

-yo Voy –dijo Tails intentando ir con ellas para salir de allí.

-no tú te quedas amigo a ti te duele la espalda. – le dijo Knuckles.

Las chicas fueron por el postre y luego volvieron el postre era unas banana Split con jarabe de chocolate y galletas.

Todos comieron el postre en silencio.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando se estaban despidiendo sonó a lo lejos una explosión.<p>

-¿que fue eso? – pregunto Crema asustada.

-vamos a ver- dijo Rouge todos salieron incluyendo a Shadow.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad Eggman estaba atacando la ciudad cuando vio llegar a Sonic dijo

-Sonic ya sé cómo acabar contigo.

- ¿a si? ¿Cómo? – le reto Sonic.

Todo paso tan rápido una jaula encerró a Knuckles y a Rouge. Shadow apareció segundos después de que ellos fueran encerrados en la jaula una corriente eléctrica congelo a Amy en un punto crema en otro y Tails en otro.

-¡acabando con lo que te importa!- le grito

Le lanzo una bomba a Tails luego una a crema y su chao y por último a Amy y grito.

-Puedes salvar dos Sonic – le grito antes de desaparecer.

El tiempo se detuvo Sonic estaba helado solo veía las bombas bajar y ver que ninguno de sus amigos podía moverse ni para ayudar entonces se lanzó a salvar a Tails y crema algo in esperado paso Shadow se lanzo uno segundos antes a salvar a Amy

Todos los que estaban allí callaron Amy lloraba abrazada a Shadow.

Todo estaba extraño.

No se savia que pasaba.

Sonic después de unos minutos de silencio total le dijo a Shadow

-Sabia que la salvarías.

Amy despertó respirando ruidosamente de verdad tuvo miedo mucho miedo

pero todo fue un sueño un extraño sueño

Shadow la salvo

_"Shadow" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno gracias por sus consejos<em>** **de****_ verdad me son de mucha ayuda y acabo de entrar a la secundaria no podre activar muy seguido y quizá mañana no active pero el viernes are lo que pueda activare en cuanto pueda bye._**


	4. Viaje a la playa I

Capitulo 4

-¿están todos listos chicos?- pregunto rouge.

-si- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-¿Crees que Sonic y Shadow llegaran allá? –le pregunto Amy a Rouge en un susurro.

-Claro les dije a los dos que fueran a la cima de la montaña más grande de Mobius a las 7:00 am y yo fui ayer allí a dejar un cartel que dice **"¿cuál de los dos llega más rápido a la playa? Apuesto a que ninguno llega antes de 15 minutos"** yo conozco lo suficiente a Shadow como para saber que no le gusta que lo desafíen. Sonic ya sabemos cómo es.

-si tu lo dices.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la cima de la montaña más alta de Mobius<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí Faker?

-¡el Faker eres tu Shadow!

-…

-además Rouge me dijo que viniera.

-¿qué es eso?-dijo Shadow viendo un cartel blanco que colgaba de una rama.

-es un cartel.

Shadow le dedico a Sonic una mirada que decía "naaa ¿enserio?"

-está bien ya sé que sabes que es un cartel ¿pero qué dice?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de leer lo que decía hasta que Sonic…

-¡¿Por qué siempre a la playa?!

…rompió el silencio

-¿aun le temes al agua Faker?

-¡Yo no le temo al agua!

-Claro…

-apuesto a que yo te Gano.

-3

-2

-Vamos-dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

><p>10 minutos después…<p>

-¡Shadow al fin llegas!

La cara de los dos erizos fue épica…

Pov Amy

No había dejado de pensar en el súper extraño sueño que tuvo la noche anterior… ¿¡qué demonios significaba eso?!

Cuando rouge me "despertó" en la mañana para ir a la playa estaba muy emocionada de divagar un poco ya que a pesar de que los despertó a todos o al menos a la mayoría a las 5:30 am Yo no había podido dormir desde las 3:00 am cuando desperté del raro sueño no dejaba de pensar

Crema y su Chao tenían una vida por delante debía ser salvada…

Tails era el único que podía construir robots que al menos se asemejaran a los de Eggman además era el mejor amigo de Sonic ¿qué más que eso para salvarlo?...

Pero Yo… ¿Yo qué? No soy la chica más adulta pero ya eh vivido al menos la tercera parte de mi vida… No construyo Robots ni soy la Novia de Sonic ni si quiera soy su mejor amiga...

No soy nadie en su vida.

-Amy vámonos ya - Grito Rouge desde al lado.

Decidió venir a pasar un tiempo con migo para planear como conquistar a Sonic.

-Ya voy – le dije.

-rápido..

Salí de mi habitación dando un portazo rouge me vio con cara de pocos amigaos y salimos juntas de casa dirigiéndonos al tornado x donde ya nos esperaban Knuckles, Tails, Crema y su Chao.

No sé cómo rayos convenció Rouge a Knuckles pero eso no importa ahora…

-¿Donde esta Shadow-Me sorprendí a mi misma por preguntar por él y no por Sonic así que agregue- y Sonic?

Rouge primero me vio así como diciendo "con que Shadow eh" y luego su mirada cambio a una de "tenía que ser"

-¿Crees que Sonic y Shadow llegaran allá? –le pregunte a Rouge en un susurro.

-Claro les dije a los dos que fueran a la cima de la montaña más grande de Movius a las 7:00 am y yo fui ayer allí a dejar un cartel que dice **"¿cuál de los dos llega más rápido a la playa? Apuesto a que ninguno llega antes de 15 minutos"** yo conozco lo suficiente a Shadow como para saber que no le gusta que lo desafíen. Sonic ya sabemos cómo es.- dijo.

-si tu lo dices.- Le respondí

Me hico un poco de gracia sobre lo de Shadow me imagino lo indignado que se sentirá Shadow cuando lo desafíen de tal manera ¡espera! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en el?...

-¿Listos?-pregunto Tails

-Si - respondimos todos.

-Amy aun no te pones tu cinturón- me dijo Knuckles viéndome raro.

-¿Ah? – luego me fije que lo que decía era cierto-oh si que distraída-dije para disimular un poco.

-bien vamos

15 minutos después llegamos a la playa bueno la verdad es que Tails con él Tornado x nos trajo a una isla en medio de el mar le pregunte a Rouge como llegarían Sonic y Shadow aquí y me dijo…

-Hay un Camino de Piedras en una orilla escondida Sonic y Shadow lo conocen yo me asegure de dejarles esa pista- luego me guiño un ojo.

El lugar era hermoso en toda la grandeza de la palabra había una pequeña unión de palmeras que formaba un circulo y una en medio, sus hojas estaban enredadas formando algo así como un techo luego había un camino de paleras que llegaban directo al mar que estaba como a 15 metros de donde nos encontrábamos avía uno que otro árbol frutal y un pequeño campo de flores hermosas a unos 5 metros de nosotros de verdad sería un gran día

De la nada sentimos un fuerte viento y un par de erizos llegaron

No me pude controlar no se por qué lo hice todo estaba cambiando en mi…

-¡Shadow al fin llegas!

Hasta Rouge se sorprendió de lo emocionada que me escuche y de lo mucho que cambie mi postura antes me veía un poco deprimida y cuando el llego sentí una emoción tan estúpida

* * *

><p><strong>se que me eh tardado demasiado y que el cap esta super corto pero de verdad eh estado mas que ocupada y mi mente a estado seca posiblemente asta el capitulo este feo pero es que de verdad estoy tan ocupada actualizare este sabado lo prometo por mi banda favorita <strong>

**besos**

**Att: **


	5. Viaje A La Playa II

Capitulo 5

Pov. Sonic

-¡Tú no eres Shadow!-Me grito Amy. Separándose de mí y señalándome

La verdad es que me dolió un poco eso pero…

-La verdad yo estoy aquí Amy – se señalo Shadow en el árbol.- perdóname pero pensé que me confundirías con el Faker y bueno tu sabes eso me ofende un poco. – luego bajo del árbol y hiso algo que jamás pensé que aria Shadow.

Cuando llego al suelo se paro luego abrió un poco el espacio de sus pies respiro hondo y le dijo a Amy…

-Pero si quieres abrazarme todavía.- le dijo luego miro a Amy, abrió sus brazos, Amy se lo pensó un poco luego…

*Fin Pov Sonic*

* * *

><p>Amy pensaba… <em>"¿será cierto?"<em>

La eriza rosa se lo pensó un poco… luego comenzó a correr asía los Brazos de Shadow la escena fue tan asghfdadg (perdón pero no hay manera de describir como me imagino la escena pero lo intentare)

Pov. Rouge

Todavía no podía creérmelo…

Shadow El Erizo…

¿Ofreciendo un abrazo?

Esto debía ser una broma muy bien planeada

Cuando Amy corrió asía Shadow y lo abrazo, Shadow medio tosió por el impacto era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, voltee a ver a Knuckles y el se encogió de hombros luego, a Tails que tenia la Boca hasta el suelo, luego estaba Crema que los Veía con ojos soñadores… pero lo que más me encanto ver, fue a Sonic con la cara roja de rabia, los puños apretados, la mirada en el suelo y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Se estaba molestando… y mucho. Solo había que ponerle la cereza al helado y Crema como buena amante de lo dulce lo hiso

-Ohh - suspiro - Cuando sea grande quiero tener una relación como la de Amy y Shadow…

Ante esto todos aguantamos una carcajada hasta Tails. Sonic estaba que hervía los otros dos ni nos notaban como que y llevaban mucho tiempos así luego se separaron y se vieron a los ojos el espacio personal entre sus labios iba desapareciendo cuando…

-¡Si. Un Beso! – Grito Crema.

Los tres (Sonic, Amy, Shadow) dieron un salto Shadow se Giro asía un lado, Amy se alejo unos pasos de el y bajo la mirada Sonic Sonrió Victorioso.

Tails, Knuckles y Yo la miramos con una mirada sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y entonces comenzó a llorar.

Fin Pov. Rouge

* * *

><p>EL resto de la mañana Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles y Tails se la pasaron hablando de todo y de nada mientras que Amy y Crema y su Chao recogían Flores Rouge estaba viéndolas desde una rama y Hablaba con Amy en voz baja para que los chicos no escucharan.<p>

-¿Amy segura que todavía quieres conquistar al engreído?

-Rouge…

-está bien. A Sonic.

"Achu" se escucho a unos cuantos metros de ellas

-Sí.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

-…

-¡estuviste a centímetros de besar al erizo más candente de todo Mobius!

-¡Achu! ¡Me estas pasando la gripe Faker! – le gritaba Shadow a Sonic.

-¡Rouge! – Le dijo entre dientes Amy mientras se aseguraba de no perder de vista a Crema y su Chao.

-¿que? ¡Solo digo la verdad!

-Por favor ¿SI? no quiero hablar de eso.

-Cariño tu estas olvidando al erizo azul y no lo aceptas. Creí que sería mas difícil pero veo que con Shadow todas caen.

-¡Yo no eh caído con nadie!

-Claro…

-agg sabes que olvídalo. ¿Crema no tienes hambre? - Le Grito Amy a Crema.

-Si – respondió la dulce niña y luego se comenzó a acercar a ellas

-¡Yo también tengo hambre!- Se escucho que gritaba Tails.

Todos apoyaron la moción de que era hora de almorzar Rouge y Amy Fueron al Tornado x y sacaron la comida

-Bueno –dijo rouge – aquí están las seis canastas que Amy y yo preparamos porque ustedes comen como…

No había terminado de hablar cuando todos los chicos ya estaban con sus manos adentro de las canastas sacando todo. Todos menos Shadow…

-Perros. –termino la oración Rouge. – ¿Shadow porque no te lanzaste? – le pregunto en Voz baja Rouge a Shadow-¿será porque no quieres parecer un necesitado Frente a cierta persona?

Rouge no había terminado de hablar (nuevamente xD) Cuando Shadow se había lanzado encima de los Chicos apartándolos a como se le diera la oportunidad Rouge solo se Reía a Carcajadas de ellos.

* * *

><p>Luego de Comer (en el caso de los Chicos Hartarse) esperaron unos 15 minutos y se fueron a meter al mar ya que no aguantaban el calor.<p>

Rouge llevaba un Trae de baño de una sola pieza que se ata en el cuello con unos lentes de sol todo de color negro (dejo el diseño a su imaginación). Los ojos de Knuckles se pusieron como platos y estaba babeando (:p xD)

-Ya deja de Babear que nos inundas -le dijo Shadow a Knuckles.

-¡Yo no babeo!-Grito el equidna más que molesto.

-aja se.-le dijo Sonic.

Luego llego Crema llevaba un vestidito que traía un Chor integrado que es de todos los colores.

-Allí está tu chica – le susurro Sonic a Tail en el oído.

El zorrito se sonrojo furiosamente mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

-¡Vamos Tails ven con migo!

Tails levanto su mirada los otros tres que estaban a su lado tenían unas inmensas ganas de reírse del pobre zorrito que sonreía nerviosamente. Shadow comenzó a silbar y se rascaba el cuello, Sonic puso sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza e hiso lo mismo y Knuckles simplemente cruzo sus brazos todos mirando "disimuladamente" al zorrito, el cual solo atino a responder

-Claro ya voy.- y corrió tras ella.

Llego el momento de que Knuckles se vengara…

Amy iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas que se amarraban la parte de arriba en el Cuello y espalda y la parte inferior en sus caderas de un fuerte color rojo con líneas negras con pequeños parches blancos.

-allí esta vuestra Chica –les dijo Knuckles a los dos que tenían la boca abierta, empujándolos y luego comenzó a planear para alejarse de allí.

- así que ahora eres… ¿una Shadow femenina?- le pregunto Sonic a Amy. Ella solo bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

-¡¿Hay algún problema con ello Sonic?! –le grito Rouge que volaba sobre ellos persiguiendo a Knuckles solo por molestarlo.

Shadow sonrió de lado, en lo que Sonic se distrajo y volteo a ver hacia arriba, se acerco a Amy y le dijo al oído.

-Te Vez hermosa Amy.

Amy Rose no se había sonrojado de tal manera en toda su vida, lo dijo de una manera tan seductora, nada parecida al Shadow serio que conocía, aunque se imaginaba que su voz seductora seria sensual, esta… ¡Dios!, Esta la volvió loca.

Todos salieron corriendo y se metieron al agua Sonic se quedo en la orilla, según él para "cuidar a Crema Y su Chao"

Todo estaba en calma.

Todos se divertían.

Pero bueno…

Nada es perfecto.

-Auxi… Ayuden… por… fa… Vor…

-¡Amy!

Grito Crema al ver como Amy se ahogaba porque le había dado un calambre y no había nadie cerca

-¡Chaos Control! - Grito Shadow.

Apareció justo detrás de Amy la tomo por la cintura y la saco del mar. Luego comenzó a sacarle el agua de los pulmones.

Amy despertó tosiendo agua luego miro a Shadow lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-F-fu-fue Ho-horrible - le decía Amy a Shadow quien la acunaba en sus brazos mientras los demás inclusive Sonic solo la observaban Crema comenzó a llorar al ver a Amy así y también corrió y se abrazo a Shadow luego Rouge hizo lo mismo y todas estaban abrazadas a Shadow

Los Chicos miraba a con cara de Pocos amigos y Shadow solo se encogió de hombros y las consolaba diciéndoles

-Todo va a estará bien tranquilas, tranquilas – y les sobaba los hombros.

No sabía que en un árbol cercano un insecto con video cámara los espiaba y Eggman preparaba su ataque con fuerza renovadas y una persona muy, muy conocida para Shadow…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien alli esta lo prometido es deuda. actualizare lo mas pronto posible posiblemente el miércoles o el jueves y lo scapitulo iran siendo muchos mas largo les agradesco a las chicas que leen mi fanfic y cualquier duda o consejo me dejan un Review me son de muchisima ayuda <strong>

**att: Nanii :3 **

**Googbye**


	6. La Chica Problema

Capitulo 6

El viento viajaba por el cabello de la niña rubia ella pensó que jamás vería un amanecer nuevamente y no la hacía ahora, veía un atardecer…

Estaba triste y mucho. Algo le faltaba o mejor dicho alguien…

-¿Primo Ivo? –le preguntó la niña al hombre que trabajaba arduamente en una maquina- ¿Cómo me encontraste? El hombre dejo su trabajo y se dispuso a recordar cómo había encontrado a su primita en el mismo estado que Shadow…

_Flash Back _

_Había estado todo el día intentando encontrar una manera de hacer que Shadow se aliara nuevamente con él. El Erizo oscuro, la forma de vida perfecta, creada por su abuelo eso era lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de Sonic, Shadow era mucho mejor que él en mil y una formas diferentes…_

_ No importaba si no tenía fuerza para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo el erizo podía manejar armas… _

_No importaba si estaba atrapado en algún lugar el erizo usaba un Chaos control sin necesidad de las esmeraldas… _

_Sabía nadar…_

_ Rio un poco ante el ultimo pensamiento. La única debilidad de Shadow era su soledad. Todos, hasta el, necesitaban ayuda de vez en cuando, Shadow solo necesitaba un poco de compañía… _

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus robots, Trataba de verdad trataba de molestarse con estos seres pero bueno el no era de los que aguantaban mucho… _

_-¡¿Qué quieres?! –le grito, el robot que comenzó a temblar al instante. _

_-Doctor le tenemos una noticia que le puede ayudar a hacer que el erizo Shadow este de su lado... _

_Eggman se puso de pie en un salto y corrió hasta la sala de control para informarse más. _

_Era sobre un nuevo cargamento que llego a G.U.N. _

_-¿esto en que ayuda? _

_-__Pues vera doctor la niña prima suya… _

_la mirada del doctor cambio tan rápido que los dos robots temblaron. _

_-Continua –dijo con una voz pesada fuerte y decidida nunca escuchada en el. _

_-Está viva. _

_Todos sus sentidos se detuvieron. Pregunto cómo, le respondió que había sido Criogenizada así como Shadow y que también tenían unos papeles sobre una maquina que podría servir de cura para la enfermedad de ella. _

_-Les doy hora y media para tenerla a ella y los planos aquí sin que Sonic lo note. _

_-pero Doctor… -Hora y media.- dijo sin perder la postura y viendo un punto fijo. _

_Durante la hora y media que duro el proceso, estuvo creando un insecto que le permitiera espiar a Sonic sin temer que lo notaran. _

_Cuando termino estuvo muy orgulloso de si mismo se fijo en la hora solo faltaban 20 minutos para que el plazo de tiempo terminara. Los robots entraron corriendo a la sala siendo seguidos de una niña rubia que corría detrás de ellos gritando cosas como: "¿quiénes son ustedes?" o "¿Dónde está mi erizo?" La niña e detuvo y abrió los ojos como platos luego hablo_

_ -¿Primo Ivo eres tú? _

_-María veo que aun no me olvidas. _

_(Se que la información del juego y esta no concuerda con las edades y todos eso pero hagamos como que si)_

_ -¡Primo!- Quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero solo se hinco y comenzó a llorar.-No sé donde estoy lo último que recuerdo es como una Bala tranquilizante que parecía real se acercaba a mi luego de enviar a Shadow lejos del ARK. _

_-Tranquila todo estará bien – intento consolar el doctor, pero él nunca fue bueno en esto._

_ Fin Flash Back_

-¿Sabes dónde está Shadow? -pregunto la niña luego de escuchar la versión resumida de su primo.

-Si- fue todo lo que respondió. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas de emoción y se opuso de pie de un brinco y luego le dijo casi en un Grito.

-¿podemos ir a Verlo?

-Luego de que termine esta máquina. Pero debes prometer que no te acercaras a él y solo lo veras de lejos. Si él intenta acercarse a ti solo correrás asía la nave junto con los robots.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada.

-Es necesario así. El vendrá luego a verte aquí ¿entendido? La niña asintió con la cabeza y luego salió de allí a la habitación que le había asignado su primo.

* * *

><p>Amy y Shadow habían ido a dar un paseo, obligados por rouge y seguido de lejos por un celoso Sonic.<p>

-¿qué tal te la estas pasando Shadow?– pregunto una emocionada Amy a un serio por no decir aburrido Shadow.

-bien- Respondió dedicándole una mini sonrisa.

La cual basto para poner a Amy muy roja. Shadow solo movió la cabeza, un poco extrañado por esa reacción.

Luego todos sus músculos se tensaron.

Era _ella_ estaba jugando en la pradera con un robot de Eggman.

_Ella_ levanto la mirada y lo vio allí acercándose a una velocidad muy rápida sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Recordó las palabras de su primo. Y corrió asía el robot el cual la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a volar por el aire.

-¡¿María?!

-Adiós Shadow. ¡Estaré en casa de mi primo!

Amy vio la escena. Vio lo desesperado que miraba Shadow a esa HUMANA rubia y la odio como nunca había odiado a alguien...

Shadow no sabía si eso había sido real. Esperaba que si.

Mientras que Sonic se quedo helado al ver como Shadow corría como si de eso dependiera su vida (no muy Rápido y un poco Cauteloso ya que la vida a Shadow le importa poco.)

Shadow volteo a ver a Amy con mirada algo suplicante para que lo dejara irse de allí y seguirla pero la mirada furiosa que tenia Amy no era muy consoladora.

-Vámonos de aquí Shadow.- Le dijo seriamente. Parecía celosa.

-¿Por qué te ves así?-Pregunto Shadow a una Amy más silenciosa de lo normal.-te ves Creo que se dice Celosa.

Amy se puso más que roja. Shadow estudio su reacción. Se veía Bonita.

"pero que Rayos piensas". Se reprendió Shadow.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué Hablas?- fingió Amy.

-Nada olvídalo.- le dijo Shadow.

Caminaron unos segundos en silencio luego Shadow Agarro a Amy de la cintura y la cargo como recién casados.

En ese instante Sonic comenzó a caminar asía ellos muy furioso.

-sujétate fuerte.

le susurro Shadow a Amy. Luego comenzó a corre hacia la casa de Amy.

Sonic se detuvo y los vio alejarse podía seguirlos, Claro que podía. Pero era una carrera a alta velocidad peligrosa para Amy.

* * *

><p>Cuando María llego a casa o al menos a su nuevo hogar estaba un poco extrañada por la reacción que tuvo su estomago al ver a Shadow.<p>

Era solo un erizo y a pesar de no ser de la misma especie ella le quiera. Sabía que quererlo era poco pero aun no lo aceptaba.

-María necesito que vengas.

Le llamaron por los altavoces. Ella se acerco a su primo.

-¿para qué me necesitas Primo Ivo?

-encontré tu cura.

Se quedo helada. ¿Hablaba enserio?

-Pero deberás perder tu cuerpo humano.

-Acepto.

-¿segura?

-Sí.

-está bien tienes que…

* * *

><p>-¿Quién toca esta hora?- renegaba Shadow.<p>

Rouge también se levanto y seguía a Shadow unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Cuando Shadow abrió la puerta se quedo con la boca abierta, esto era imposible ella no podía ser la persona que él creía que era.

La chica solo se lanzo y le beso.

Shadow no sabía que hacer.

Amy que había visto la escena desde el principio solo grito.

-¡Deja a mi erizo en paz!

Lo que paso después nadie supo como paso…

* * *

><p><strong>ok lo dejo así lo seguiré el viernes ya que mañana no puedo por cierto si en el capitulo anterior dice robot ignoren lo fue una equivocación la seguiré el viernes porque mañana no puedo y posiblemente el sábado tampoco.<strong>

**les quiero un monton. alguna dudad dejad reviews goodbye**

**att: Nanii**

**:3**


	7. Nuevos Cambios

_En el capitulo anterior… _

_Amy que había visto la escena desde el principio solo grito._

_ -¡Deja a mi erizo en paz! _

_Lo que paso después nadie supo como paso…_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Todo pasó en cámara lenta…

Amy saco su mazo y dio el salto más alto que había dado en su corta vida...

Pero nadie planeo lo que paso después…

La chica saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de diamante y le grito a Amy.

-¡rosadita a que no sabes el poder que tiene este diamante!-luego sus ojos se pusieron de un azul demoniaco y grito- ¡Ceo Poder Rastel! (no significa nada xD fue pura imaginación)

Ella se multiplico 5 veces y su color de cabello cambio de rubio a naranja oscuro casi rojo y se puso en posición de pelea sus zapatos cambiaron en la punta de ellos había unas cuchilla un pocito filosas.

Amy se detuvo en el aire y comenzó a caer más rápido de lo que debería gracias al peso de su piko-piko.

Shadow que no había intervenido en ningún momento al ver caer a Amy sintió un extraño dolor que le decía que si Amy le pasaba algo malo y el no hacía nada se odiaría a sí mismo. Patino asía Amy salto y la atrapo más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, Amy levanto la mirada y sonrió a Shadow luego recordó que la chica lo había besado y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué se supone que fue eso?- le dijo con la mano en su mejilla roja.

-¿por qué te dejaste besar?

-Ella me beso a la fuerza- dijo Shadow poniéndose de pie y recuperando su pose, seria, despreocupada.

- y ¿Quién es La chica? –dijo Rose poniendo cara de molestia-

La chica que estaba escuchando lo que ellos decían recupero su color natural y le dijo a Amy.

-María Robotnik novia de Shadow The Hedgehog

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Shadow poniendo cara de (WTF?)

-Creo que te han engañado. Amy Rose Única y Real novia de Shadow the Hedgehog - le dijo amy.

-Espera. ¿Qué?.- Dijo Shadow.

Las erizas se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Rouge… - rogo Shadow a rouge para que le ayudara ya que solo había estado de expectante.

Rouge salió de la casa solo con su ropa de dormir que constaba solo de un camisón de seda transparente y ropa interior d encaje Shadow que ya está acostumbrado a ver a su mejor amiga así simplemente sigue igual pero las otras dos le tapan la cara al instante juntas.

-oh vamos duermo con ella todos los días. –les dijo Shadow a las erizas.

Las cuales miraron a Rouge con furia.

-Eh amm Sh-Shadow a-ayúdame.

Shadow que casi moría de la risa por la cara de miedo de su mejor amiga decidio ayudarla

Rouge no le teme a una sola pero a las dos juntas…

-Tranquilas Chicas yo duermo en un cuarto y ella en otro porque no se van a dormir y vuelven mañana ahora tengo mucho (bostezo) sueño.

Ambas chicas partieron a su hogar no sin antes dedicarse una mirada de odio y una de advertencia a Rouge.

Cuando Amy se aseguro de que María ya estaba lejos regreso corriendo y Shadow que aun estaba en la puerta la miro extrañado. Amy se lanzo a sus Brazos y ambos cayeron asía atrás Amy beso a Shadow y Shadow Correspondió el beso tomándola de la cintura.

-agg búsquense un motel. –Gruño Rouge pasando a su lado aunque por dentro ya estaba planeando la boda (apresurada la Rouge xD)

Ambos erizos rieron después de separarse Amy se levanto y luego Shadow Amy se sonrojo luego de darse cuenta de lo que había Hecho y Shadow puso cara de galán.

-Si ella lo hizo yo también. – fue lo último que dijo Amy y luego hizo un control Chaos como le había enseñando Shadow.

Esa noche Shadow Casi no pudo dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Bien se que esta super corto pero tengo poco tiempo prometo subir el miercoles uno muy largo.<strong>

**Besos**

**att:Nanii**

**:3 **


	8. Con Toda el alma

Capitulo 8

-levántate haragán ya van a ser las 12:00 M. – decía una Murciélago a un erizo negro que solo gruñía.

-hmpg cinco minutos más Rose- dijo casi en susurro el erizo.

-Con que Rose eh- y sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a menearlo.

-No María déjame en paz.

-¿María? –Rouge recordó a la eriza rubia y se puso furiosa. - ¡A VER MALDITO MUJERIEGO TE LEVANTAS O TE LEVANTO A PATADAS!

Shadow que padecía del sueño pesado y estaba de espaldas a rouge se dio la vuelta tomo a rouge de la cintura la levanto y la puso a su lado. Rouge solo le gritaba…

-Bájame maldito mujeriego bájame ahora. Luego de que Shadow la acostara a su lado y la abrazara como muñeco de peluche ambos se durmieron de nuevo

Amy llego y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shadow el cual se había ido a vivir con rouge por razones desconocidas

-Levántense par de haraganes –los sacudió.

Amy que sabía que a Rouge le gustaba Knuckles no sentía celos.

* * *

><p>-¿que quieres ahora Bokkun?<p>

–renegaba Eggman

-quiero que me transformes en un ser vivo.

Sentencio el robot, que no sabía porque tenía emociones, si él era un robot. Pero cuando estaba cerca de esa Hermosa conejita sentía que todo a su alrededor se detenía.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiero ser un ser vivo

-está bien pero entonces no podrás volar con el jet pack a menos que lo uses como mochila.

-sí.

-¿seguro?

-¡ya le dije que si!

* * *

><p>La hermosa conejita de color Crema tal como su nombre lo decía lloraba desconsoladamente a la horilla de un acantilado donde a lo lejos se veía el final in existente del mar donde el sol parecía ahogarse por las tardes para aparecer nuevamente al siguiente día con un resplandor mejorado. Deseaba ahogarse como el sol, solo que con la diferencia de no volver jamás. Deseaba no haber escuchado eso, ¿pero que se podía a hacer? lo escucho y para ella fue como si el final de su vida se acercara.<p>

_*Flash Black*_

_ Ella caminaba fervorosamente asía la casa de Tails de verdad quería verle._

_ Ella se asomo por la puerta se mi abierta para ver y escuchar una escena que deseaba no haber escuchado… _

_-__¡debes superarlo Tails!-Gritaba un exasperado Sonic-Cosmo no volverá._

_ -¡No puedo olvidarla yo aun la amo! _

_-Perderás a Crema ella es tu presente- dijo un Shadow neutral que solo quiera lo mejor para esto chiquillos. _

_-¡pero yo no amo a Crema!… _

_Crema no se fijo bien y la puerta hiso un rechinido los chicos voltearon a verla ella solo hiso un ruidito con la garganta y salió volando de allí (literalmente) lo último que escucho fue un… _

_-¡Te voy a matar maldito Zorro! ¡A mi Prima nadie la lástima!- De Shadow con el cual había forjado una buena relación. _

_Ella voló de allí hasta que se canso y tuvo que aterrizar donde se encontraba ahora. _

_*Fin Flash back *_

La dulce Crema rompió a llorar nuevamente por el doloroso recuerdo y ni siquiera sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y hasta que este personaje le hablo.

-¿Crema te sientes bien? – pregunto el extraño.

Esa voz se parecía a la de alguien que ella había escuchado antes. Esa voz la hacía calmarse por alguna extraña razón esa voz la hacía sentirse tranquila, protegida y querida.

-si Bokkun estoy bien – le dijo fingiendo sonreír.

-Crema sé que no estás bien- le dijo el poniendo su mano en el hombro de Crema.

Crema al sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Bokkun se exalto se suponía que él debería estar frio, Crema pensó que algo estaba pasando con los circuitos de Bokkun y lo miro exaltada y le dijo.

-Bokkun ¡tienes que hacer algo rápido estas cálido puede estar pasando algo con tus circuitos!

Bokkun rio un poco luego se armo de valor y abrazo a crema y le dijo al oído.

-Ahora soy un ser vivo Crema. El doctor Eggman ah Creado unas Maquinas que me ayudaron mírame –Le dijo separando se dé una Sonrojada Crema - ahora esto es Cabello- dijo mientras se señalaba el cuerpo.

Crema que aun no se lo podía creer le toco el pecho sin pensarlo mucho, era cierto era cabello. Crema rio un poco luego ver la cara que ponía Bokkun. Luego el hablo.

-¿porque cuando tu pasaste tus manos por mi estomago sentí ganas de reír Crema?- pregunto Bokkun.

Crema sonrió así que el tenia cosquillas… -se llama cosquilla se hace así mira…

Crema comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Bokkun el cual se puso de pie para salir corriendo de allí a una pradera cercana siendo seguido por una notoriamente feliz Crema.

-¡a que no me alcanzas!- Gritaba Bokkun.

Crema lo alcanzo y se dejo car encima de él, ambos cayeron entre el montón de Flores lilas.

Crema encima de Bokkun ambos se vieron a los ojos sus rostros se acercaron y allí entre lilas su primer Beso fue dado.

Crema y Bokkun.

Bokkun y Crema.

* * *

><p>¿Porque esto le pasaba a él?<p>

-Te lo mereces. – le decía Shadow en una rama más arriba del frondoso árbol donde miraba a Crema con sus labios junto a los de un ROBOT de quinta.

-¡ese ROBOT quedara hecho lata!- Reclamo en voz baja pero fue detenido rápidamente por tres pares de manos.

-Allí no hay ningún robot. – le dijo Knuckles.

-¿Que no lo ven Besando a MI Crema?

-Eggman tiene una maquina que convierte Humanos en erizos y Robots en seres vivos. Además no recuerdo que Crema sea nada tuya.- dijo Shadow con voz neutral

-Sonic… - rogo, el erizo solo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Después de separare ambos muy sonrojados Se quedaron viendo unos segundos. Hasta que Bokkun hablo.<p>

-Lo lamento Crema no era mi intención solo que no pude resistirme.- dijo Bokkun bajando la cabeza

-no te preocupes. –dijo Crema bajando la mirada.

Acababa de recordar porque había estado en el acantilado no resistió mas y volvió a llorar Bokkun se acerco a ella rápidamente y la brazo luego le dijo.

-si no puedo hacerte reír te prestare mi hombro para que llores.

Crema paso sus manos por el cuello de Bokkun y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Me quieres? – le pregunto ella a él.

-Con toda el alma… -respondió

_Con toda el alma_

* * *

><p><strong>se que esta corto para como lo prometí pero había muchas personas en mi casa y no podía concentrarme bien el viernes o mas posiblemente el sabado si subire uno largo por cierto amm creo que ustedes preferiran a Tails como pareja para Crema pero es que Bokkun me cae muy bien y pues lo quise poner a el *-*<strong>

**besos**

**Att: Nanii**

**goodbye**


	9. antes del conflicto

Capitulo 9

Pov. Sonic No Podía ser Cierto, era imposible que ella le besara antes a el que a mí. Se suponía que yo debía besarla primero. Yo, su amor platónico. Yo, el chico de sus sueños. Yo, su príncipe Azul.

Seguramente escuche mal a Knuckles, Si, eso debió ser.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eso es imposible! – le grite.

No me di cuenta de que gritaba. Knuckles me miro molesto. La gente alrededor me miraba raro. El parque estaba muy lindo, ahora que me fijaba los arboles verdes, a lo lejos una pradera, entre esas cosas, había varias bancas y varias tiendas de dulces y helados y allí estaba el lugar en que el, la cargó como recién casados. De pronto el Parque se Veía horrible, un lugar de malos recuerdos, recuerdos de celos. Mejor me disculpaba con Knuckles ahora, que aun no comenzaba a gritar.

-Lo siento. – le dije de mala gana y tirando a lo lejos mi orgullo solo para que me respondiera. Él sonrió.

-Bien. Veras, Rouge me trajo unas revistas a la isla de la Esmeralda Maestra, y me dijo que había cosas que me interesarían, en ella. Cuando comencé a revisarla me di cuenta de que era una revista de Chismes y esas cosas.- se detuvieron y me miro.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte.

-estas muy… olvídalo. ¿Continuo?

-Sí. –le respondí sin cavilaciones.

-Bueno, cuando revise bien encontré algo que decía… bueno mejor léelo tú.- Me dijo pasándome la revista. Que decía asi:

_** "Shadow The Hedgehog, ¿Príncipe de las sombras o mujeriego?"** _

_Bueno y es que el famoso, ahora sin bando alguno, Shadow The Hedgehog ha sido visto besándose con dos Hermosas erizas. Lo más impresionante es que, una es la famosa, Amy Rose, mejor conocida por su lazo intimo, con el Adorado héroe Azul Sonic The Hedgehog, pero él no cabe en esta historia. _

_La otra es una tierna, pero sensual a la vez, eriza nueva, llamada María Robotnik y a pesar de no tener más información sobre ella sabemos que está muy apegada al erizo oscuro._

_ La evidencia que pudimos recolectar son las siguientes fotografías... _

_¿a quien querrá el erizo oscuro?_

Y allí estaba la evidencia, lo que necesitaba para tener una razón para matarle, un aura oscura comenzó a salir a mí alrededor, Knuckles intento detenerme. Lo último que recuerdo es verlo estrellarse contra un árbol. Rouge me mataría.

El odio corría por mis venas. ¿A caso él no sabía que el que se metía con lo que era mío estaba en problemas muy graves?

Shadow the hedgehog estas en problemas…

* * *

><p>Tails caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa de su querida, adorada, amada, Crema.<p>

No había podido disculparse con ella, los chicos se lo había llevado a rastras después del incidente del beso y después de escuchar claramente como (el ahora ser vivo) Bokkun –_sintió rabia al pensar en el_ – le decía, prácticamente, que la amaba.

Ya estaba frente a la casa de su amada. Una hermosa casita del color de la piel de su Princesa, con un hermoso jardín, de todos tipos de flores y un pequeño huerto, para cuando ellas querían hacer pasteles los cuales eran deliciosos. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero la ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

Justo iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucho voces adentro… -

Mamá, ¿recuerdas que te dije que sentía mariposas cuando estaba cerca de Tails?

Tails sonrió al escuchar eso. Y se acerco más a la ventana.

-Sí, cariño lo recuerdo. – respondió Vainilla.

-Pues ya no pasa…

El corazón de Tails se iba Quebrando poco a poco.

-Lo siento cuando estoy cerca de Bokkun. – Prosigue la dulce Crema. – es como si el pudiese curar todos mis males solo con su sonrisa.

Vainilla le sonrió a Crema y le dijo

. -¿El te Quiere?

- el dijo que con toda el alma.

-Pues él es perfecto para ti.

Tails estaba que ardía sentía furia… No. No era furia, eran celos muchos Celos. Bokkun estaba a punto de ser destruido…

* * *

><p>María estaba peinándose amaba su nueva forma ya no se sentía débil ante nada, ya no era un terrón de azúcar, No. Ella cambio, ahora podía valerse por sí misma.<p>

Tenía pensado ir a visitar a su amado. Shadow…

Y esta vez no solo sería un beso serian muchos. Hacia horas que se sentía frustrada, sentía qué ella no se había enterado de algo importante.

-María- le llamo su primo.

-¿Si? –respondió luego de abrir la puerta.

-Te traje esta revista, creo que hay algo que te interesara en ella.

-Gracias tío… perdón primo.

-no te preocupes puedes llamarme tio.

-Gracias saldré a la playa a leerla.

-está bien.

Salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos, largos y metálicos, sin fotografías, solo cables. Apagados, tristes, tenebrosos… le gustaba.

Llego a una pequeña playa, tenía en ella una pequeña Choza, entre otras cosa que no le importaban en ese momento. El mar se veía extraño como si estuviera a punto de desbordarse.

Abrió la revista a la mitad justo donde estaba marcado comenzó a leer y luego vio una foto suya besando a Shadow. Sonrío. Luego le dio vuelta a la pagina para encontrase con la foto que aria que su maldad interior despertara…

Rayos caían ah su alrededor se había transportado a través de un caos control.

El odio y la furia que sentía asía esa eriza rosa. Lo imaginaba a el abrazándola con un amor retenido.

Quería llorar. Pero se había prometido a si misma que solo lloraría por felicidad. Y no podia fallarse a sí misma. No resistió mas, allí entre la lluvia la eriza juro venganza por esas lagrimas de tristeza que se había prometido no derramar.

Se cambio. Ahora su vestuario ya no era de colores felices, ahora estaba vestida de negro el color de su dolor. Su color.

Amy Rose habría desaparecido del mapa para la noche siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>perdon perdon perdon , mi inspiracion se fue volando con el viento y no pude hacer nada bueno ahora tendre que hacer dos capitulos seguidos si puedo mañana subire otro y el miercoles y el jueves<strong>

**adios**

**att: Nanii**


	10. Suavizando las cosas I

Capitulo 10

-agg está bien ya estoy tranquilo, sácame de aquí.- decía Sonic; Mientras intentaba salir de una extraña cárcel, que parecía cuarto de ascensor.

Era grande; fuera de, él había muchos botones y varias pantallas mostrando a lo que fuera que se encontrara dentro. En este momento mostraba a un exasperado Sonic, que caminaba de un lado a otro, jalando sus púas con sus manos.

-Lo ciento Sonic, pero no puedo. Hasta que me digas la razón en porque estabas en forma Dark. – le respondió su amigo Miles.

-Estaba molesto, y con que me des de comer será suficiente. Si salgo de aquí terminare matando a alguien.

En es momento Sonic recordó la foto y se imagino la escena…

_**Amy corría hacia Shadow, así como corría cuando le quería abrazar a él (Sonic), luego salto y Él (Shadow) la atrapo en el aire, pero por un desliz ambos cayeron al suelo y el la beso.**_

Así de simple sin más explicaciones eso fue todo lo que él vio en su mente.

Lo que Sonic no sabía, era que su adorado amigo Tails había creado una nueva manera de saber lo que él pensaba por medio de microchips; que él había creado.

* * *

><p>Pov. Tails<p>

No puedo creer lo que veo. Sonic se esta auto torturando mentalmente.

La escena se desarrollaba en un lugar que se me hacía conocido, para ser más específico la puerta de ese lugar y su patio delantero. Amy se dirigía hacia Shadow (el cual, estaba parado en la puerta del lugar) así como acostumbraba dirigirse a Sonic para abrazarle, se le veía feliz con una mirada soñadora. Shadow le sonreía de lado, pero cariñosamente. Cuando Amy salto hacia Él, parecía que volaba; luego él la atrapo con suma elegancia, Amy sonreía angélicamente y Shadow le devolvía una sonrisa nunca vista en él. Shadow se deslizo y cayó hacia atrás. Cuando ambos estaban en el suelo, Shadow poso sus manos en la cintura de Amy y ésta se sonrojo; Luego simplemente la beso.

Cuando me fije en la pantalla Sonic estaba nuevamente en forma Dark. Me había metido en problemas muy grandes.

-¿Estás viendo mis pensamientos? – me grito.

Le hable por el micrófono que yo tenía para comunicarme con él cuando estuviera dentro de la extraña cárcel.

-Sí. – le respondí titubeando un poco.

-allí tienes la respuesta que buscabas.

-Es solo tu imaginación. – intente aclararle.

-No es solo mi imaginación, -me dijo- eso pasó de verdad.

Luego saco algo de sus púas y lo tiro por donde se debería pasar la comida. Era una revista de Chismorreos la tomé y la abrí donde estaba marcado. Era una foto de Shadow y Amy besándose.

* * *

><p>Shadow se había aparecido en la habitación de María. Estaba esperándola hace hora y media estaba tan aburrido que se tumbo en la cama y se durmió.<p>

Pov. Shadow.

Sentía que algo me movía, decidí que esta vez no mencionaría a nadie, si no quería que me sacaran a patadas de la cama. Me senté lentamente y me restregué los ojos con mis palmas.

-levántate. – dice alguien a quien no reconozco.

Luego observo bien a ese alguien era María.

-¿Ma-María?

-Quien más entraría este cuarto y no te hubiese matado ya. – me respondió María con voz seca y apagada.

-María. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí.

-Por qué no te pones tu ropa normal y salimos a dar un paseo.

-esta es mi ropa normal.

-María por que estas así – le pregunte.

Al parecer ella no resistió más y se me dio una cachetada. Luego me grito. -¡Por esto! Me lanzo una revista en ella había una foto de mi y Amy besándonos. Cuando levante la mirada ella estaba llorando en una esquina de su habitación.

Me acerque a ella sigilosamente y la abrase.

-Llevo más tiempo junto a ella que junto a ti. – le susurre al oído. – aun no me acostumbro a la nueva tu.

-le correspondiste.- me dijo entre sollozos.

-Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando eso. – Le explico- ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo como si antes no nos uniésemos conocido jamás? Como amigos. Ella me sonríe y me dice.

-Entonces espere afuera galán que esta señorita tiene que cambiarse.

-ni que hubiera algo que ver.- le digo de broma.

-bueno entonces porque no deja de verme joven.-me dice ante esto sonrío y salgo a toda velocidad para que no vea mi sonrojo.

Luego de esperarla por como treinta minutos salimos hacia un lugar secreto que yo le explique previamente, haciendo una carrera de chaos control.

Al llegar ella ya está allí admirando el paisaje. Era un bosque de pinos; Frente a ella pasaba un Pequeño Riachuelo y a unos 500 metros caía una cascada de aguas muy claras, el lugar era muy verde y no había ningún tipo de árbol a mil metros a la redonda a la otra orilla del rio había un pequeño campo de Flores.

-Tardaste un milenio.

-oh Vamos, te Deje ganar.- le digo para molestarla.

-Quien es aquel erizo que nos está espiando. – me dijo después de unos minutos de un tranquilo silencio.

_"es el Faker está escondido con una cámara en el campo de flores como si nadie fuese a notar un gran manchón azul en un jardín de margaritas"_ Pienso

-¿Tú también lo notaste? – prefiero preguntarle.

-Lo note desde que llego. Es muy Mal espía. ¿Pero quién es?

-es el Faker.

-¿El Faker? – me pregunta sin entender mucho.

-te explico luego.

-¿Y si le damos un susto?. –Me sugiere. Me gusta la idea.

-Finjamos pelear, luego tú haces un Chaos Control y te Apareces Detrás de él y le das un susto yo me apareceré frente a él y lo capturamos. Para enseñarle a ser un buen espía.

-Perfecto. – me dice luego nos preparamos para actuar.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Por qué no eres más madura?! – le gritaba Shadow a su nueva amiga.<p>

-Oh vamos el inmaduro aquí eres tu.- le respondió María.

-Claro al menos yo no estoy haciendo relinches por un simple juego.

-no es un simple juego Shadow.

-Claro que lo es.

-¿Sabes qué? Me largo.- Dijo sacando su extraño diamante y gritando- Chaos Control –no sin antes Guiñarle el ojo a su amigo.

Sonic que había observado toda la "pelea" sonrió.

Shadow espero unos segundo luego escucho…

-¡Ahhhh! Un grito de Sonic y hiso lo mismo que su amiga.

-Te atrapamos Faker. –Le grito Shadow a Sonic que los veía muy molesto.

-Fue divertido Shadow creí que su grito seria un poco mas varonil…

* * *

><p>Bokkun y Crema habían pasado la tarde juntos en una hermosa pradera. hasta que escucharon un grito de Sonic.<p>

-¿Bokkun escuchaste eso?

-Si crema ¿por qué no vamos a revisar?.

-está bien. Ambos salieron hacia la cascada que fue de donde se escucho el grito.

* * *

><p><strong>bien. como mañana subiré otro capitulo decidí dejarlo aquí, Mañana lo terminare Sellando con un Giro de 360 grados<strong>

**Goodbye**

** Att: Nanii**


	11. un giro

Capitulo 11

_Ambos salieron hacia la cascada que fue de donde se escucho el grito._

* * *

><p>-Vamos Bokkun apresúrate<p>

-está bien Crema ya voy.

Cuando la dulce pareja llego a su destino, no podía creer lo que veían. Shadow y una eriza Rubia tenia a Sonic sentado en una silla, Frente a un escritorio, con una libreta y lápiz mientras le enseñaban como esconderse y ocultarse entre las flores y los pinos.

Crema se acerco a ellos tomando la mano de Bokkun.

-¿Shadow que están haciendo? –le preguntó extrañada.

-Oh, Crema. Pues le enseño a Sonic como ser un Mejor espía.

-Amm ¿sabes que con eso el podrá espiarte a ti y a quien sea?

-Sí.

-Bien quien es ella Shadow.

-¿Bokkun? – Pregunto María fijándose en Bokkun; que no se había percatado de que la eriza era maría.

-¿María?

-¿La conoces?-le pregunto Crema encarando a Bokkun. Se podría decir que estaba celosa.

Bokkun, que no se percato de ello respondió.

-Sí. Es muy bonita ¿no?

Sonic, María y Shadow que habían quedado detrás de Crema le hacía señas de que se callara. Sonic se pasaban las manos por el cuello repetidamente como si fuera un cuchillo y le murmuraba "alto" con los labios. María fingía que su mano izquierda era una tijera y le hacía señas con ella y con la otra mano le hacía señal de alto y le murmuraba con los labios "córtale". Shadow solo agacho la cabeza y negó; tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-Si es tan Bonita ¿por qué no te quedas con ella?

-Ello no es nadie comparada con la otra chica (¿chica? O. o) que conozco. María le dedico una mirada fulminante. Crema que no notaba que se refería a ella se puso más celosa.

-Ella es perfecta su color de piel es el mismo que el de su nombre ¿sabes?- Prosiguió Bokkun – es un hermosa Conejita llamada Crem…

No había terminado de hablar cuando Crema le salto encima, Tipo Amy rose y le dio un abrazo de oso, al cual Bokkun solo intento respirar y luego le correspondió el abrazo.

Los mas "maduros" del lugar solo sonrieron.

María sintió un inmenso dolor, de la nada vio imágenes de La chica de la pijama sexy .La miro primero cruzando una calle junto a una eriza rosa, luego una luz segadora y lo último que vio fue a la chica empapada de sangre en medio de la carretera.

-¡Ahhhh! – Grito María desde el suelo.

-¿chica bonita que tienes? – le pregunto Sonic (tomándola en sus brazos) que no había dicho nada en todo el rato por lo molesto que estaba.

-La chica del pijama sexy. – le respondió María entrecortadamente.

-¿eh? - Le dijo Sonic.

Shadow que solo estaba observando, junto a Crema y Bokkun que los observaban asustados

-Rouge…

* * *

><p>Amy y Rouge había salido a hacer las compra para la fiesta de la independencia (no se me ocurrió nada mejor) las celebrarían en Grande. Rouge y Amy esperaron pacientemente a cruzar la calle pero algo muy extraño paso.<p>

Pov. Rouge

-Vamos Amy un ratito más, casi nunca salimos de compras.- le rogaba a la eriza rosada, aun no quería volver a casa.

-No Rouge, quiero ir a visitar a Crema la eh dejado abandonada últimamente.- me respondió.

-Bien.- me rendí porque ella tenía razón hemos estado de compras desde la 1:00 pm y ya eran las 6:30 pm Nos detuvimos a esperar que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

De la nada vi salir a una pequeña corriendo hacia en medio de la carretera. Esa niña me recordó a alguien a quien yo perdí hace mucho tiempo, Sin darme cuenta solté todas las bolsas que traía encima y mis pies se movieron si mi permiso. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar a la pequeña en mis brazos se desvaneció en el aire. Luego una fuerte luz me segó. Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p>-¿Hace cuanto esta así?- pregunto Shadow.<p>

Después de que María tuviera esa visión, Amy les llamo a un comunicador llorando diciéndoles lo que le había pasado a rouge. Shadow ni siquiera pensó en el Chaos control simplemente salió de allí como un rayo, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Como treinta minutos.- susurro Amy

-¡¿Treinta minutos?! ¿Esperaste treinta minutos para avisarnos?- le grito Shadow exasperado

-¡Creí que solo se abría roto una pierna no que quedaría en coma!

Amy rompió a llorar y Sonic que acababa de llegar tomado de la mano con María y Bokkun y Crema, Le lanzo a Shadow una mirada fulminante y abrazo a Amy; Shadow que de por sí ya estaba molesto sintió una ola de celos así que empujo a Sonic, tomo a Amy de los hombros y la levanto asta pararla Amy le miro a los ojos luego Shadow le dijo.

-Perdóname Rose, estoy muy preocupado por ella es una de las únicas personas en el mundo a la que puedo decir que es como mi familia.

Amy abrazo a Shadow y comenzó a llorar. María que estaba viendo todo junto a Sonic sintió ganas de llorar, Sonic lo noto así que con un poco de miedo la abrazo, María al sentir como Sonic la abrazaba se relajo y comenzó a llorar también.

En ese momento llego la persona a la que todos estaban esperando. Knuckles.

-¿Dónde está?. – pregunto serio. -Tranquilízate.- le dijo Shadow que podía leer sus verdaderas emociones.

-necesito verla.-dijo desesperándose un poco.- ¡NECESITO VERLA! – grito ya sin poder controlarse.

Entre Sonic y Shadow lograron llevárselo de allí en un Chaos control luego lo metieron en la jaula en la Tails había metido anteriormente a Sonic y se quedaron a cuidarlo hasta que se calmara.

* * *

><p>Tails llego al hospital y la primera imagen que logro ubicar fue la de Bokkun abrazando a Crema que estaba dormida en su pecho. Amy al notar los inminentes celos le dijo.<p>

-Si no luchas por ella no la recuperaras.

-haré todo lo posible.

-debes hacer hasta lo imposible si de verdad la amas.

-Entonces eso are Amy. ¿Cómo esta rouge?.

-igual que hace dos horas.

-Espero que se recupera pronto.

-Yo igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien el sabado suvire otro hoy y apenas logre subir este bye<strong>

**att:nanii**


	12. Realidades

Ya han pasado dos semanas exactas desde el suceso

Ella sigue allí dormida como si nada de lo que está afuera importara pero eso está por cambiar.

* * *

><p>-¡Shadow! – gritaba alguien el puerta de la habitación de Rouge (la de su casa).<p>

-¿Que María?

-Lo descubrí, descubrí aquello de lo que te hable.

Shadow dejo de ver al techo para salir de la habitación.

-¿Que lo encontraste? no es posible eso es magia de otra dimensión es inclusive magia de dioses de lo que me hablas.

-Pues veras antes debo explicarte la leyenda…

_Hace mucho tiempo el único hijo de Odín, Thor, decidió Crear una dimensión alterna de Midgard donde los animales serían los líderes y dueños, Su hermano Loki al darse cuenta de lo Que su hermano quería hacer decidió ayudar a Thor dándole un poco de su magia para crear ese mundo. Loki y Thor Trabajaban a escondidas de su padre y Loki con ayuda de su magia lograba esconderlos a ambos de la mirada de Heimdall, Trabajaron ello durante un tiempo cuando terminaron decidieron que cada cincuenta años aparecería un héroe con la capacidad de romper la barrera del sonido el cual defendería el lugar al cual decidieron llamaría Gardmid el cual pronunciado velozmente formaba Midgard Solo ellos dos sabían ese nombre los que habitarían en ese lugar no sabrían eso ni les interesaría._

_Pasado algún Tiempo Loki descubrió Que él no era Hermano de Thor ni Hijo de Odín, que el pertenecía a una raza a la cual él había mutilado durante siglos _Los Gigantes De Hielo.

_Triste por la noticia decidió ir a donde ellos tenían escondida una pequeña esfera de Cristal que era Gardmid al verse abandonado por su raza y por su familia adoptiva decidió Crear un ser que no tendría padre ni madre, seria de ningún lugar. Permanecería Criogenizado Durante cierto tiempo y luego reaparecería él seria un anti-héroe. No sería ni un villano, ni tampoco un héroe, él seria la unión de dos fuerzas, y por ende seria más poderoso que el Héroe y que el villano._

_Cuando él apareciera unos 3 años después de que él apareciera llegaría a Gardmid una ola de Magia la cual el mismo se había encargado de dar él decidiría si seria para bien o para mal el primer Brote de magia lastimaría al ser mas importante en su vida._

_ Él tendría el nombre y el color del lugar a donde pertenecía el, ahora adolorido, dios._

-Te diría el nombre pero alguien – dijo lanzándole a Shadow una atemorizante mirada – arranco ese pedazo de la pagina.

-Vamos María no me digas que crees en eso.

-Dame las llaves de tu habitación.

-¿Qué?

-que tal me Veo en mi transformación con el diamante. –Dijo con mirada amenazante.

-Toma-dijo Shadow lanzándole las llaves con un poco de miedo.

María las atrapo en el aire. Se puso de pie haciendo un ligero Gruñido. Y comenzó a subir las escalera cuando iba por el sexto escalón le dijo

-Sígueme.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Shadow María se acerco a una gaveta de la mesita de noche de Shadow y Saco el resto de la pagina donde estaba la leyenda.

_Shadow_

-listo.

Luego boto todo lo que estaba sobre la mesita incluyendo una retratéra de tres fotografían en medio la de Rouge a la derecha María y a la izquierda Rose, luego de tirar todo al suelo levanto de en medio de la mesa un tablita que Shadow nunca había notado luego coloco la leyenda completa. Y un ruido atronador se escucho por toda la casa María tomo la mano de Shadow y se metieron una grieta que se había formado en la pared la cual se serró mágicamente detrás de ellos lo último que Shadow vio fue a Mephiles entrar en la habitación y gritar frustrado y enojado.

Todo estaba borroso. Luego una luz ilumino el lugar.

El Mechón de Shadow comenzó a Brillar. Shadow abrió los ojos y María se rio de el entre mas caminaba mas brillaba el mechón de Shadow.

* * *

><p>Amy sentía que algo que la lastimaría mucho estaba por pasar pero no era como que la lastimaran directamente si no que sentía que algo lastimaría a alguien importante para ella.<p>

-¿Amy? - pregunto Crema tomada de la mano de Bokkun.

Ambos acababan de despertar. Amy casi no pasaba en su casa y Crema junto a Bokkun se pasaban las noches junto a ella y cuando el sueño les ganaba se dormían, Tails siempre que llegaba ellos ya estaba abrazados esperaba unos minutos a que se durmieran y luego pasaba a la sala. Tails siempre traía unos cafés le daba uno a Amy y se iba antes de que ellos despertaran.

Pero este día ellos despertaron más temprano y Tails se durmió un buen rato cuando despertó no se fijo en la hora y fue por los cafés Amy sabía que ellos dos volverían a verse y sabia bien que Crema no cambiaria de decisión y que ella de verdad adoraba a Bokkun lo adoraba lo amaba; un amor puro sin ver mas allá del amor que se expresaba el uno por el otro con las cosas más simples como un buenos días o un abrazo de buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Tails<strong>

Me desperté un poco tarde hoy pero es que anoche antes de llagar con Amy tuvimos que necesitar más refuerzos que los comunes para sacar a Knuckles de ese bar.

Cuando llegue ellos dos ya dormían le dije a Amy

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan durmiendo?

-Como quince minutos.

-Bien duerme un poco.

-Tails…

-Tails Nada. Sonic me va a matar si comienzas a enfermar por cansancio.

- me despiertas dentro de…

-Cuatro horas nada menos.

-Pero…

-pero nada ahora duérmete ¿sí?

Amy se durmió y estuve las cuatro horas jugando con mis audífonos puestos pero con el volumen bajo por ratitos me dedicaba a ver como Ella y el (Crema y Bokkun) dormían abrazados sin importar quien los viera.

Después de las cuatro horas desperté a Amy.

Sin darme cuenta me dormí. Después de un rato desperté, creí que era la hora habitual por lo cual sin mirar el reloj fui a comprar unos cafés. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

><p>-¿María a donde Vamos?<p>

-a Buscar el libro para curar a tu amiga.

-¿Qué? Rouge está en coma. No está enferma.

-tu amiga tiene una enfermedad llamada _"Deseo Del corazón" _ tú eres el mejor amigo de ella así como ella lo es de ti por eso ella pudo sacar un brote de magia de ti para que ella pudiera estar feliz pero ello conlleva a que ella caiga en "coma" hasta que tu manejes tu magia bien como todo un mago o…

-¿O qué?

-Mira ya llegamos encontremos el libro así lo entenderás mejor.

-Bien.

María y Shadow caminaba entre todas las enormes estanterías del lugar el cual estaba repleto de libros Shadow recordó lo que le había dicho María _"el libro que más te llama la atención será"_ busco por todas partes hasta que encontró uno que era de piel y estaba pintado en color verde y negro.

-Creo que es ese.-le dijo a María.

-Bien.

María saco el libro de allí y lo puso en una mesa cercana. Abrió el libro y de el libro Salió una voz no muy aguda pero lo suficientemente ronca como para que cualquiera le hiciera caso.

-¿En que puedo servirte mago del mundo Gardmid?

-Necesito que respondas la siguiente pregunta.-se adelanto María.-¿qué es lo que tiene la amiga del mago?

-El ya lo Sabe el quiere la cura y tu sabes bien cual es, pero no se lo has dicho y aunque no es por egoísmo, lo que haces está mal; y a ella solo le quedan dos horas de vida y el no puede entrenarse en tan poco tiempo o la otra cura es…

María serró el libro de Golpe.

-Dímelo tú. – le dijo Shadow con voz tan seria que ella no tuvo otra opción.

-debes besarle.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que todo lamento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero eh tenido que estudiar es temporada de exámenes y no eh tenido tiempo el domingo por la mañana quizá suba o el miércoles vuelva a mi rutina normal.<strong>

**Numero dos lo de la leyenda no está basado en la mitología nórdica está basado según Marvel. la leyenda la cree yo.**

**Y para los que se dieron cuenta de que María actúa más madura y todas las cosas que no terminaron de explicar se explicaran en el siguiente capitulo**

**Los quiere**

**Atte.: Nanii**

**Goodbye**


End file.
